A secret Love
by seeda94
Summary: A love story between Klaus and Caroline from vampire diaries. They are together but in secret will they be exposed? Or can they keep their love hidden? I do not own any characters from this show.
1. Intro

I see Klaus from across the fountain, he gazes at me as if he wants me to approach him. He stands there with a devilish smirk looking so handsome and classy. He's wearing a black and white suit and I'm wearing a golden dress, we're at a founders party but we can't be seen together so distant gazes will have to do for now.  
>The party is ending now and I'm disappointed we didn't even get to sneak in a slow dance somewhere hidden. Just as I am leaving the party I get a text, it's from Klaus. I look down to read what it says.<p>

_Caroline, come to my house I have a surprise for you love, but don't come until everyone has left so no one sees you._

I make sure I'm the last one who walks out the door and I sit in my car until all of the cars leave. I drive to Klaus's mansion, it's so beautiful! I walk into the dining room to see a bottle of sparkling champagne, two wine classes at each side of the table and a small vase with a single rose in it. Klaus pulls out a record and plays a slow song in his record player.

I thought we'd have our own romantic night love since that party was a bust.

He grabs my hand and my waist and starts to lead me into a slow dance, he moves so swiftly but remains gentle.

"Wow Klaus I don't know what to-"

he cuts me off mid sentence

"Don't say anything love, just enjoy it please."

He pulls me in closer and we dance for almost an hour, I just lost track of time.

He pulls back to look at me, "Caroline, you should be getting home now."

"It's okay I told my mom I was staying at Bonnie's."

He leans in to kiss me and I return it but I start to unbutton his shirt. All I see are clothes falling to the floor everything else is just a blur. Now we are in his bed and he has me pinned down kissing my neck and my torso. I can feel him getting deeper into my skin each time he touches me.

The rest of the night I stay with him now I am laying with my head on his chest listening to his heartbeat. who knew something so dead could have such a beautiful heartbeat.

I fall asleep and when I wake up I realize I'm late for school! crap! I jump out of bed but Klaus is not even there. I walk into the kitchen and he's holding two blood bags.

"I thought we'd have breakfast before you leave love."

I grab my blood bag a chug it!

"I'm sorry I have to go I'm late!"

I rush out the door and luckily when I get to school my teacher is running late so I take a seat without getting in trouble. I sit right next to Bonnie.

"hey Caroline why are you late?"

"Uhhh my alarm on my phone wasn't working" I lie, but how could I tell her the truth, how could I tell anyone the truth?  
>Everyone knew Klaus can be evil and has dome such evil things but no one has seen the good things he has done and the good side of him. But he won't show them, he only shows his human side to me, maybe that's why I fell for him because he's more human with me...<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

The week just seemed to have passed by without me even noticing, its Saturday now and I'm getting ready to go to Matt's bonfire. After I'm all dressed up i head to see my friends at the bonfire, but just as I open the door I see someone come out from behind the bushes...it's Katherine.

"Katherine, what are you doing here?"

"I know you've been sneaking around with Klaus."

"What!? that's crazy!"

I quickly deny her words but I can't help but to be shocked. How did she know about me and Klaus? When did she even see us? I didn't even know Katherine was in town! The last thing I needed was a psycho ex-girlfriend coming after me.

"I think you're mistaking me for someone else Katherine, if you'll excuse me I have to go."

I try to walk past her but she grabs my arms and pins me to the front of my house, she's so strong and she looks pissed..oh crap.

"Don't lie to me Caroline." she deepens he grip into my skin.

"Get off of me and get over it!" I push her off of me and into a bush.

She quickly gets back up and gets right in my face.

"Don't you ever go near Klaus again" she says to me as she hold a piece of a wooden branch up to my neck then quickly disappears into the night.

'I'm just lucky she didn't stab me! Why was she here?' I thought she left. Why was she so upset about Klaus? I mean not only was Katherine a super strong independent vampire, she was also a bit of a slut. There has to be more than she just misses him, something's going on that he's not telling me. She had fear in her eyes like something bad was about to happen and i need to find out what it is...

I jumped in my car and headed to Matt's bonfire trying to erase the image of Katherine's enraged and scared face out of my head. Once i get to the bonfire Bonnie comes up to me and give me a hug.

"Hey Caroline, I've been waiting for you, are you okay?"

Hmmm yes the perks of being a witch for Bonnie is that she always knew when something was wrong, it was like her sixth sense.

"No, everything is fine, I'm just a little tired" I lie.

I can tell she doesn't believe me but she lets it pass anyway and the rest of night I'm actually having fun even though I kept looking around to make sure Katherine wouldn't pop up for another surprise visit. Greatttt now I'm paranoid...


	3. Chapter 2

After the bonfire I went straight home, but I couldn't help to be paranoid checking all of the bushes making sure Katherine wasn't in one of them. After being reassures that she would not pop out if a Bush again, I quickly walked inside locking the door behind me.

I went to room and plopped on my bed, I was exhausted. I started to hear someone making noise upstairs. Was she in my house? That's even worse! Why can't this girl just get over it and leave me alone!?  
>I grabbed the wooden stake I keep in my bottom drawer and waited at the bottom of the stairs.<p>

I waited for her to come down ready to strike only to see Klaus holding a red rose out for me. He gives me a sweet smile that quickly turns into a confused look when he sees the stake n my hand.

"Why do you have that love?"

"I'm sorry I thought someone broke into my house"

I quickly put the stake away ask Klaus grabs my hand and leads me upstairs. He has decorated my room with candles and rose petals that were spread all over the bed. I give him a huge grin, this was definitely the something special I need after what happened tonight.

A few hours pass by and it is almost dawn now, we both start drifting off to sleep until we here someone moving around downstairs...this was bad, no one can see us together! Now there really is someone after me or us...


	4. Chapter 3

After hearing the banging noise down stares both Caroline and Klaus quickly arose and gave each other a quick worried look. They then ran downstairs to find where the noise was coming from, they check all of the rooms, bathrooms and even the kitchen but there was no one in sight.

They both turned around only to see that the front door was wide open and Stefan was standing in the doorway. Caroline shuttered in shock at his presence.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?"

"Well I think the better question is, what is Klaus doing here? At your house? Anyway I was looking for Bonnie and she wasn't home so I figured she'd be here after I saw her with you at Matt's bonfire, I guess I was interrupting something...Sorry."

Klaus and Caroline give Stefan a confused look until they looked down at themselves and realize that they are nearly half naked. Caroline only has her night dress on and Klaus has only boxers and a t-shirt on. Both of them blush and flash Stefan a fake humiliated smile.

"Stefan please don't tell anyone" Caroline whined to Stefan.

"Don't worry I won't"

Stefan quietly chuckled and walked out of the door and Caroline and Klaus just gave each other an awkward stare...

After being reassured that no one was in the house to harm them they both went back upstairs and after a few minutes of cuddling Caroline fell asleep in Klaus's arms but right before she closed her her eyes she noticed the window had been cracked that someone was trying to get in...but she just ignored it and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Caroline woke up and turned over only to see that Klaus had disappeared! She quickly sighed when she heard someone's footsteps in the kitchen, he must of woke up early to make her breakfast. She quickly threw on a robe over her night gown and went out into the kitchen to see her love. Caroline gasped at what she saw! Klaus was tied to a chair and Kol (His brother) was standing in front of him pouring drops of Vervain on his skin while viciously questioning him.

I quickly snatched the bottle of Vervain away from him and splashed it all over his face, while he was distracted I quickly cut Klaus out the ropes and helped him out the chair. Once he got out he punched Kol and knocked him out cold. Kol had woken up tied to that exact same chair. Once he woke up I started to question him immediately.

"Why are you here? And what do you want?"

"Klaus knows what I want!"

Caroline looked over at Klaus with a confused looked on her face as he began to speak.

"He wants this" Klaus said as he pulled out a silver charm bracelet from his pocket.

"Uhh Klaus why do you have a women's bracelet?"

"It's my mother's, Kol has been looking for it so he could bring her back."

"Can you elaborate please? Bring her back to life!? How can you do that with a bracelet?"

Kol begin to speak and explain, "That bracelet was one of our mother's most prized possesions and if I have a with do a certian spell on it I can bring her back to life, pulling the dagger out of her corspe had failed because she was killed by an original Lycan, but if I used her bracelet to cast a spell it will bring her back. So please! Niklaus let me have it!"Kol shouts as he tries to squirm his way out the chair he is tied down to.

Klaus started to raise his voice as he answered his brother.

"You know why you cant bring her back Kol! You know what she plans to do! I want mother back just as much as you do but I don't trust her not to hurt anyone"

"Niklaus that was long ago, I'm sure mother has changed her mind and will happy just to live."

"I'm sorry Kol I cant give it to you, in fact I'm going to dispose of this damn this right now! I shouldn't have even kept it for this long."

Kol and I watched with wide eyes as Klaus started a fire in the fire place and threw the bracelet straight into it!

"Nooooo!" Kol shouted.

Klaus quickly cut Kol out the ropes and lifted him up to his face by his coat, "Listen brother i'm willing to let you go if you never bring this upon me again!" Klaus threw his brother to the floor.

Kol flashed an evil look and made a threat as he walked out the door, "Whatever you say brother! But I will find a way to bring mother back and you can't stop me!" He slammed the door behind him with so much rage and anger in his eyes.

Klaus pulled me close to him and reassured me that everything was going to be alright but I couldn't help to feel like this was not the last we will see of Kol.


	6. Chapter 5

The rest of the day Klaus and I just stayed in and relaxed until it was time for bed but I couldn't get myself to fall next day wasn't any better either, the whole day i couldn't help to feel paranoid, now I had two people to worry about! I kept imagining Katherine and Kol appearing and attacking on the spot! I couldn't get myself to calm down and couldn't help to feel paranoid. I at least wanted some answers so I decided to ask Klaus about the plan his mother would have if she was alive, he seemed really upset about it yesterday.

I saw Klaus sitting in the kitchen with a small glass cup of scotch and I just couldn't get myself to bring it up.

"He-hey Klaus can i ask you something?"

"Sure love, what is it?"

I barely choked the words out but I managed to ask him about what I wanted to know.

"Klaus you told Kol you can't bring your mother because she had some kind of devious plan, may I asked what she was planning to do?"

"It's not important Caroline, but if you must know she was planning to turn everyone person in Mystic falls into a vampire then move on from here city to city, state to state until eventually the whole world turned. She also plans to get rid of any other supernatural creature such as, werewolves, hybrids, and witches. She would destroy everyone and everything until the last ones standing are the vampires."

Klaus said it as he was still terrified that she would come back and I couldn't help to feel uneasy about it as well, especially because Kol was still out there and there was no way of knowing for sure that he still couldn't bring her back to life...I couldn't help but feel shaky when I spoke to Klaus.

"That's...terrible and Klaus you're a hybrid."

"Yes I know Karoline it means she would kill me too, my mother makes sure no one is in her way even it's her own son."

"Well then it's a good thing you got rid of that bracelet then huh?" I said with a goofy grin on my face trying to cheer Klaus up.

"Klaus lets talk about something else, in fact lets go somewhere; this house is becoming too gloomy."

He flashed an innocent smile at me and grabbed my hand, he pulled me close and whispered in my ear "I love you Karoline, you always know how to make me smile even in the worst situations."

I couldn't help but to blush and feel flushed "I love you too Klaus."

That night we went out to dinner and I could have sworn I saw someone outside of the restaurant window, we were in one of the tables in the corner of the restaurant. I shook my head and closed my eyes, when i opened them there she was, Katherine! She was standing outside the restaurant holding someone's bleeding heart and i shuttered as I watched her write in blood "You're Next" on the glass. I let out a little shriek and Klaus ran to me "What's wrong Caroline!?"

"Klaus look!" It wasn't too long before I noticed I imagined the whole thing when Klaus told me there was nothing there. I closed and reopened my eyes just to see that he was right, this was getting dangerous; Katherine was getting in my head...


	7. Chapter 6

That night and many nights after I couldn't get any sleep, I kept tossing and turning while opening and closing my eyes fearing that Kol or Katherine were going to show up. Karoline's image kept flashing in my mind and I couldn't stop thinking about who's heart she had in her hand because that situation just looked to real. I quickly froze when I felt someone's presence near me and I saw that figure's shadow getting closer and closer to my side of the bed. Once it leaned over I screamed and smacked my hand back knocking the figure down onto the floor. I ran to the light switch and turned it on only to see Klaus splattered on the floor with an empty cup and a puddle of water next to and partially on him.

"I thought you'd like a cup of water love, but you obviously weren't thirsty.''

''I'm soooo sorry I thought you were someone else.''

''Let me guess Katherine? This has to stop, why don't I just kill her and get it over with? I don't like her messing with your head, you haven't slept in 3 days!''

''There's no point to do that Klaus I'll get over it just come lay with me please.''

Klaus got under the covers and wrapped his arms around me as I melted in his warm embrace. After feeling his warm body against mine I finally felt safe enough to fall asleep. Although the nightmares continued every time I woke up to Klaus's face I went back to sleep but he could tell that I was having trouble resting and I could tell that it also caused him pain.

The next day I woke up only to see that Klaus's side of the bed and my first reaction was to panic, I really needed to get these thoughts out of my head. I walked into the living room and saw Klaus drinking a small glass cup of scotch. I walked over to him and sat on his lap, he looked so down.

''Hey, are you okay?''

''Yeah, but listen Caroline I have to go somewhere to take care of some business soon.''

''What business? Please tell me you're not going to do anything stupid!''

''No of course not, it's just something for work and you shouldn't stay here alone, so I think you should go home.''

''Okay Klaus, I'll go home but you better come back in one peace! The last thing I need is you getting hurt, especially with Kol and Katherine roaming around town!''

''Don't worry love, I always come back to you don't I?'' He smirked and headed out the door as I got dressed, climbed into my car and headed home.

** Klaus's POV**

I knew that Caroline knew I was lying but I don't care I needed to stop her nightmares so I needed to find Katherine. I hate how she was inside of Caroline's head and haunting her every thought, it honestly made me sick and she needed to get over me. We've been apart for years and this is the reason I left her! She manipulates people and messes with their heads and now she's pushed it too far by playing with my love's mind! I'm going to kill her if it's the last thing I do, I'm tired of her damn mind games. Luckily I knew exactly where she was, she's staying in this old cabin just outside of town and it wasn't too long before I arrived there. I busted open the wooden door of the cabin and yelled for Katherine.

''Kathrine! I know you're here! Come face me like the monster you really are.''

There was no response and no sound of any movement in the cabin so i decided to wait, I sat in a chair near the door and waited for Katherine to arrive. After about an hour the door nob began to turn, I quickly sat up from the chair but when the door opened it wasn't Katherine who entered. I couldn't believe who I was seeing and why they were coming to Katherine's cabin...


	8. Chapter 7

** Klaus's POV**

There Stefan stood in the doorway of Katherine's cabin and he jumped in shock when he noticed me waiting inside and looking up at him. I didn't even know what to say and couldn't help but to wonder why in the world he was here?! I began to interrogate him to find out what was going on.

''Stefan what are you doing here?''

''Well I was invited.''

''I'm serious Stefan, how did you even know where Katherine's cabin was?''

''Well she told me of course and if I'm not mistaken, it sounds like you have a problem with me contacting her, so why is that? Aren't you with Caroline now?''

''Yes I am but I don't think I need to remind you that you hate Katherine and you always have so I'm just confused as to why you two are suddenly shacking up together, especially when you're with Elena!''

''Well that's really none of your business now is it? Anyway we made a deal because I need her help, any more questions?''

"Not at the moment no, but good luck trying to receive help from Katherine!''

''Yeah...thanks so what are you doing here anyway?''

''I just came to warn Katherine to stay out of Caroline's head, she keeps playing with her mind and I don't like it! She needs to get over whatever we had and stop tormenting the love I have now.''

''Listen Klaus I know how you ''warn'' people which actually means kill and as much as I hate what Katherine's doing I need her help at the moment so can you postpone killing her? I will make sure she stays out of Caroline's mind but I want you to leave now please! If she see's you here she'll know you want her dead and she won't help me.''

''What exactly is so important that your last option is Katherine's assistance!? Which by the way is preventing me from killing her and I have no problem going through you either!''

''I need her blood because Elena has gone off the grid and No one knows where she is and how much trouble she is causing so I need her blood so Bonnie could use it to cast a spell to locate Elena's whereabouts and I promise once we find her I will hand Katherine over to you myself.''

''Alright Stefan but you better keep your word or I'll kill you both.''

Stefan nodded in agreement and I headed towards the door about to leave the cabin but once I opened the door Katherine was standing right in front of me. I didn't utter a word I just quickly grabbed her neck and snapped it knocking her unconscious before I leaned down to speak to her limp body on the floor.

''Just be happy I didn't kill you right this moment Katherine, but don't worry it won't be too long before I do. Thank your pal Stefan when you wake up, he saved your life...for now''

Stefan just looked down at me and sighed before I walked out of the cabin slamming the door behind me. The road home seemed everlasting and it was most likely because I regretted not killing Katherine when I had the chance and I couldn't be sure of how convincing Stefan would be in his attempt to stop her mind games.

** Caroline's POV**

I went back to Klaus's house that night only to see him sipping on another small glass of scotch. I could tell that he was upset so I sat beside him and kiss him on the cheek. I know he didn't feel like talking about whatever happened so I just rested my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. It was dead silent until he looked down at me and began to speak.

''How are you feeling love?''

''I think Katherine is out of my head now, I haven't had any Hallucinations since my nightmares last night, I don't know what happened I just felt this moment of clarity and I couldn't feel her there anymore.''

Klaus didn't say a word, he just gave me a small smile and kissed me as if he knew what had gotten her out of my head. I couldn't be bothered at the moment though and I'd find out the details tomorrow but for now I was enjoying the peace. The rest of night we sat silently staring at the fire burning in the fireplace as Klaus held me in his arms and I finally slept peacefully. Klaus always made me feel safe and I wish I didn't have to keep our relationship a secret because he wasn't the monster everyone thought he was...


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning only to see Klaus laying next to me while he was still unconscious in bed. I was surprised considering the fact that I always wake up after him, whatever he did yesterday must've made him pretty tired. I leaned over and kissed his lips which immediately woke him up. When he opened his eyes he looked up and gave me a loving smile but his eyes told a different story; there was definitely something wrong. Before I lifted myself from the bed he grabbed my hand and kissed it and looked into my eyes before he began to speak.

"I love you Caroline, just remember that."

I knew he loved me but now I really needed him to just tell me what was going on.

"I love you too Klaus, but I really need you to tell me what happened yesterday and where you went."

"I went to see Katherine yesterday, she has a secret cabin just outside of mystic falls."

"Wha-what? Why!?"

" Wait, let me finish; I went there to kill her and be done with her once for all. But I didn't kill her, I couldn't do it. However I made a threat to and I guess that's why she stop messing with your mind."

"Well I'm glad you didn't, if you did you'd be just as bad as her."

**Klaus's POV**

There's no way I could tell Caroline the truth about why I didn't kill Katherine. She'd be completely crushed if she knew that Stefan was working with her. They were close friends and I didn't want to come in between them. When Caroline left to school I begin making a plan. Tonight Stefan will use Katherine's blood to locate Elena, so I just needed to find her whereabouts so I can attack before she skips town again. The rest of the day I planned how to find Katherine and how I will kill her.

** Stefan's POV**

The last time I saw Elena she was turning into a complete monster, that was about 3 weeks ago. I have no idea where she is and what she's been doing or even how much damage she's caused. Bonnie, Katherine and Jeremy gathered in my living room. Bonnie cut a slit into Katherine's arm and collected her blood into a small golden bowl. She started to recite the location spell. For a while nothing happened until we noticed the lights all around the room start to flicker, Bonnie was getting some kind of clue where Elena was; I could tell.

"Bonnie what do you see?"

"She's here Stefan, she just arrived."

The door then flew open and there Elena was! She walked in the door and she suddenly flashed in front of me. I was so relived to see her. I wrapped my arms around her to hug her and she walked right through me. This wasn't Elena we were seeing; it was her spirit. She wasn't just gone, she was dead...


	10. Chapter 9

** Stefan's POV**

I listened as Elena's spirit spoke to me and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I was still trying to process the fact that she was dead this whole time while I searched for her.

She began to tell me how she died. "Stefan I'm so sorry, but there's nothing I could do to stop it. They found me and killed me."

"Who killed you Elena? Tell me who did it and I will find them."

"There's no use, they will come for you too so you need to strike before they have the chance to kill you too."

"Who? Who will come after me? Was it hunters that did this?"

"It was the-the"

Before Elena could finish her sentence her spirit had faded and I was so close to finding out who her killer was!

** Caroline's POV**

Stefan went completely nuts when Elena's spirit faded! He started "bring her back, bring her back!" To Bonnie as she sat on the floor with a bloody nose. I've never seen Stefan like this, Bonnie was literally hurting herself just contacting Elena's spirit. Stefan didn't even care and he was screaming at Bonnie to bring her back. After Bonnie confessed that there was nothing she can do he stormed out the house slamming the front door almost breaking it.

After I comforted Bonnie and helped clean her bloody nose we both left and headed to Bonnie's house. I offered to stay over but she refused, she told me she just wanted to be alone. I went home but continued to call and text Klaus because I have t heard from him all day and I was starting to get worried.

** Klaus's POV**

Stefan messaged me after he used Katherine's blood and now she was mine. I'm going to kill her and rid her from this earth once and for all. I watched as she left the Salvatore house and followed her down the street. I followed all the way to her cabin although she was driving and I was running she didn't seem to notice until I finally confronted her.

Katherine opened the cabin door and looked down at the floor as she saw my shadow sneaking up on her. She turned around to face me and I saw a smirk begin to form on her face. She seemed quite calm for someone who was about to be killed; but it was Katherine so she always had to look tough, even when she knew she wouldn't survive. Her face quickly changed when she saw me pull out the sharp wooden stake from my jacket. However she still had a snobby remark.

"So you're going to kill me now, is this how I get closure? You know normal people just stop sending flowers and candies."

"Well, that's why I'm a vampire love."

I aimed the stake directly at her heart and the strangest thing is that she wasn't even fighting me. She remained still about to let it happen. Before i striked she leaned up and whispered "I love you" and just as I was about to stab her someone kicked open the door of the cabin...

**Bonnie's POV**

I stared down at the bowl of Katherine's blood trying to figure out if I could use it in another spell. I wanted to bring Elena back now that I found out that she was dead. I wanted to bring her back for all of us, she had a piece of each of our hearts. The only problem is that I could be stripped from my witch powers for bringing someone back to life, but that didn't matter to me right now because I was doing it for Elena. I found my grandmother's old book of spells and searched through it all night long but couldn't find a single spell to bring Elena back. I have to do something outside the book of spells but not just any magic, it had to be black magic.


	11. Chapter 10

** Klaus's POV**

I looked back to see who kicked in the door and saw Damon Salvatore staring down at me. What was Damon even doing here? Last time I checked he didn't have any contact with anyone after he ran after Elena after she disappeared. How did he even know where Katherine's cabin was? Damon snapped me out of my trance of internal questions when he snatched the wooden stake from my hand. I jumped towards him to push him against the wall but once i was close enough he snapped my neck; as I fell over unconscious. After about an hour I woke up to see that Katherine was gone, Damon was sipping a glass of scotch and i was tied to a chair.

Damon smirked at me as he saw me waking up, "Well good morning sunshine."

"Damon, what are you doing here!?"

"I'm here to stop you from killing Katherine, at least not until we can bring Elena back."

"Bring her back? Stefan said that he found her."

"Well Stefan failed to mention that Elena is dead and that he found her spirit."

"So you think I won't kill Katherine just because you need her help again? Stefan and I had a deal!"

"Please Klaus just wait until we find out if Katherine can connect to Elena's spirit so Bonnie can bring her back to life. You'll just have to wait until we can bring Elena back then you can do whatever you want with Katherine!"

"No! No more waiting! I'm going to kill her now and you won't get in my way!"

I ripped open the ropes Damon had me tied in as the chair fell to the floor; I grabbed the broken sharp wooden leg and stabbed him in the cut with it. After he fell to the floor I ran out the door to search for Katherine. I grabbed Damon's keys and drove to the Salvatore house. Once I got to the house I saw that no one was there. This was getting ridiculous, I'm going to end up having to kill anyone in my way of reaching Katherine, even if that includes Caroline's precious friend Stefan. I wasn't worried because I knew where there were and once I see them they're all going to die...


	12. Chapter 11

** Klaus's POV**

I'd assumed Damon had already got a hold of Katherine and was currently using her to complete Bonnie's spell and bring Elena back. The only place Bonnie cast a spell besides the Salvatore house is the old witches cabin. Since this was a dangerous spell she would need all the help she could get and the witches cabin just happened to be owned by old witches spirits. I got in my car and started to drive to the cabin, which seemed to be people's favorite hiding place lately. I finally reached the cabin and I saw a small candlelight burning from inside the cabin and I could tell it was Bonnie working her magic. I parked my car a little down the street so nobody noticed I was there and slowly made my way through the woods and straight to the cabin door.

I almost opened the door when I remembered that this cabin was controlled by most of the powerful witches and that I couldn't get inside because witches banned vampires from their sacred places. In fact the only way Stefan and Damon got inside was with permission Bonnie convinced the ancient witches to give them to enter. So I waited until the spell was complete and everyone walked out of the cabin. No one expected to see me grab Katherine stab her straight in the heart with my wooden stake and throw her limp body to the floor. Everyone looked at me shocked but before they made their move I was long gone; already in my car and driving away.

** Stefan's POV  
><strong>

Everyone's jaw dropped while we stared at Katherine's dead body laying in front of us on the ground. I began to worry Katherine had died before we brought Elena back until I saw her reveal herself from the woods. I ran to her and grabbed her and this time it was _really _her, I felt her soft skin against my hands and I was so grateful to have her back. She froze when she notice Katherine's limp body on the ground and everyone just kind of circled around it wondering what we should do. Although no one planned to go after Klaus and get involved in that mess because we actually hated Katherine and her death was more of a relief than a devastation. However I did feel sorry for her but it was too late to do anything about it now so Damon and I carried her body deep into the woods and buried her along with the wooden stake implanted in her chest. After she was buried we all went home to celebrate Elena's arrival even if it meant that Katherine had to die along the way.

** Caroline's POV**

I waited for Klaus in his house and when he finally came home he wore a wide grin on his face. I was glad he was feeling better and out of his post-alcoholic phase but I still asked him what caused that grin of his.

"I see you're feeling better Klaus, any particular reason why?"

"Yes love, there is a reason. I'm smiling because I finally did it, I finally killed Katherine and this time no one dared to get in my way so she won't be a problem for us anymore."

"You what!? I didn't want you to kill her I just wanted you to scare her off or something."

"Trust me love, that wouldn't work. She would just keep coming back for more because she is addicted to causing misery and trouble and I didn't want you to be a target of hers anymore and if she was still alive you'd still be on her radar."

"I still think killing her was a bit extreme but there's nothing we can do about it now."

"Please just smile Caroline, she's out of our life forever and that's a good thing."

I didn't reply, I just sat next to Klaus on the couch while he wrapped his arm around me and my head rested on his shoulder. He was right about it being a relief to have Katherine out of our lives but something inside of me still felt guilty about the way she was taken out of our lives, not to mention her own. I couldn't organize my thoughts at the moment so I just rested on Klaus and fell asleep until the next morning.


	13. Chapter 12

**Bonnie's POV**

After I cast the spell to bring Elena back I went home and immediately fell asleep; my whole body was drained from that spell. Now it is morning and a weekend so I slept in but I still feel drained. That must be the affect of black magic. I went to the bathroom to wash up and heard the doorbell ring shortly after. I opened the door and saw Jeremy in the doorway which was shocking because I don't remember inviting him over.

"Hey bonnie, what's up?"

"Not much, I'm just kind of tired. What are you doing here Jeremy?"

"I just wanted to thank you for bringing my sister back and I wanted to do it in person."

He gave me that adorable irresistible smile I love and I couldn't help but to blush, we stood there for a few seconds just staring at each other but I broke the silence snapping us both out of it. Elena could never know that I like her brother.

"Do you want to come in and have some juice or something?"

"Sure I'd love that."

He came inside and sat on the couch and talked and laughed for about an hour until something strange started to happen. I started to feel like my nose was bleeding, but Jeremy didn't notice anything.

I quickly ran to the bathroom to check my nose and black blood was leaking out of it! I grabbed toilet paper and kept wiping at it but it just kept leaking out of my nose! Jeremy knocked on the door and asked if I was okay and I told him "I'm fine! I'll be out in a minute!" I grabbed more toilet paper and wiped at my nose and it finally stop leaking but the strange this is when i looked down at the tissue I used to wipe my nose there was no sign that I had been wiping anything off. I opened the door and went back to the couch to sit next to Jeremy but before I even sat down I passed out and fell to the floor...

**Elena's POV**

It felt so good to be back among the living although it was quite awkward when I got my breath back and woke up in the middle of the woods. I was just happy to be back with Stefan, once I came back to life my humanity turned back on and I remembered just how much I missed him. Waking up in his arms this morning was amazing but I'm still convinced Damon has a thing for me. Oh well, I'm just happy to be alive again. I sat next to Stefan who was sitting on the couch staring down at his phone, he had a worried look on his face so I asked him what was wrong?

"Stefan what's wrong? Did something happen?'

"Yeah, Jeremy just text me that Bonnie fainted, he was siting with her at her house and all of a sudden she just passed out. We need to go check on her."

"Yeah lets go now and how long has she been unconscious?"

"Jeremy told me she's been unconscious for about 20 minutes now."

We both ran to the car and got inside, quickly driving to Bonnie's house. When we finally go there Jeremy let us inside and we saw Bonnie passed out on the couch. Me, Stefan, Jeremy, and Caroline were all circled around her trying to figure out what was wrong.

**Caroline's Pov**

I was so worried about Bonnie, It's been an hour now and she's still passed out on the couch. Maybe it was some kind of power witch nap but I doubted it because she looked like she was getting sick as well. Her face looked extremely ill and her body was slumped onto the couch like a duffle bag. There's only one person I could call who could tell us what''s wrong with her and that person is Klaus. The only problem is that my friends weren't exactly on good terms with him but what choice do I have, Bonnie is sick...


	14. Chapter 13

** Caroline's POV**

Instead of calling Klaus I just text him, the message read:

_Hey I really you to rush over to Bonnie's house; we need help with something, please hurry it's important! _

He replied a few seconds later and said that he'd be right over even though he was hesitant because the last time my friends saw him they were witnessing a murder. I was nervous for all of my friends to see Klaus again but it was an emergency so I needed his help, they'd understand...right?

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and once Stefan opened the door to see Klaus standing in the doorway leaning on the frame. Everyone looked surprised to see him but I couldn't exactly tell if they were upset or not. Klaus asked to be invited inside but Stefan refused. A few seconds after Bonnie said it was okay if he came inside because she was not in the position to deal with anymore drama. Klaus entered the house wearing a side smirk on his face but his sarcastic quickly changed into a sympathetic frown. He then began to speak; apologizing for the last encounter my friends had with him.

"I'm sorry all of you had to witness my...well..revenge, I was in a bad place that day but I promise I'm not here right now to cause trouble. I really just want to help."

"How could even help us Klaus?" Stefan practically shouted to him.

"Well Stefan my mother was a witch so I know quite a bit about their work and more importantly...their illnesses."

"And how exactly did you know about Bonnie being sick?" Elena cut in.

"Let's just say that when I saw her at the cabin I could tell she was using black magic which is known for its side effects." Klaus said obviously covering up that I text him and asked for help, but Stefan shot me a quick glance as if he knew the truth.

"So black magic caused this?" Bonnie asked.

"Yes love, but I could help heal you although I'll need the blood of someone close to you so you can properly heal." Once Klaus had said that Bonnie immediately freaked out!

"The blood of someone close to me!? As in you need me to kill someone!?"

"No, just a few drops but it has to be someone related or even a close friend." Klaus finally said to calm her down.

"I'll do it." I quickly jumped up and shouted only to receive a disapproving head shake from Klaus.

"You can't Caroline, it has to be human blood."

Bonnie chimed in once again, "I know who can do it..."


	15. Chapter 14

**Stefan's POV**

We all stood around Bonnie waiting for an answer and after she gave us a long sigh she finally began to speak. She finally gave us a clear answer and we were a bit shocked by the result.

"I think I should get the blood from my dad." Bonnie said with a bit of regret on her face.

Everyone stayed silent and nodded in agreement; although we didn't completely agree we didn't have much of a choice either. Jeremy volunteered to find Bonnie's dad and either explain the situation to him or have Damon compel him. I wasn't surprised Jeremy volunteered considering his hunter instincts but I was happy he no longer had a strong urge to kill all vampires or we'd all be goners. Since were all supernatural creatures Bonnie had no choice but to choose her dad to give blood, I just hope she'll be okay with her decision. Jeremy and Damon left to find Bonnie's dad; the last time she heard from him he was going to new Orleans for a business trip. So they left and Elena, Caroline, Klaus and I stayed back to help Bonnie. I have to admit; it was strange having Klaus here to help us, he was either always trying to kill or avoid us. Lately its been avoiding but never helping. I assumed it was because I knew about his and Caroline's secret and it kinda hurt me to see the guilty expression she wore on her face as we all sat around Bonnie.

**Caroline's POV**

I couldn't help but to feel awkward that Klaus was there, especially with Stefan knowing about us but Bonnie needed all the help she could get. After about an hour we all fell asleep in Bonnie's living room until the next morning when Jeremy and Damon busted the door open with bad news. They came running to Bonnie with nervous looks on their faces and she slowly sat up to ask them what was wrong. Damon began to speak.

"We found your dad Bonnie, but he was dead. He was killed by some vampires in new Orleans, I don't know exactly why they killed him but I'm guessing it had something to do with this." Damon pulled out a small black leather notebook and began to explain what was inside of it.

"This notebook belonged to a man named James Thorne and your dad had this on him when he died so I'm assuming this man is either now a vampire that went after your father or someone who was a relative of his did. I'm really sorry Bonnie but when we got there it was already too late to do anything about it."

Bonnie sat there in shock and everyone watched as the silent tears dripped down her face, one after another; she didn't say a word for what felt like the longest time ever. Elena suddenly became outraged she was so furious she was about to turn! The weird thing was that she couldn't. Elena was no longer able to turn into a vampire, she kept trying and trying and nothing happened; she even made a small cut on her finger to make sure and it wasn't healing!

Elena Gilbert was no longer a vampire but she might just be Bonnie's hero.

**Elena's POV**

I started to freak out, I couldn't believe I was human or how I even turned back into a human! However I had to think of Bonnie, this was my chance to help her. I quickly brought the open wound on my hand towards Bonnie and let her drink the drop of my blood left on my finger. She hesitated at first but then she let me feed her, after drinking my blood Bonnie quickly passed out again. Everyone sat around her and waited as they watched her unconscious body rest. After about an hour Bonnie woke up with a huge gasp of air as if she couldn't breathe for those 60 minutes she was unconscious. The color began to come back to her face and she started to look normal again, I ran to the kitchen and brought her a glass of water and some food because she hasn't eaten in a day and needed to get her energy back. We were all relieved that Bonnie was okay and we even thanked Klaus for his help. Now that Bonnie was okay everyone turned to me to deal with my crisis but I wasn't even sure how to deal with it myself or how it even happened.

I needed answers, we all did.


	16. Chapter 15

**Elena's POV**

I left the Salvatore house as soon as I could and headed home; I needed to get out of there! I couldn't take all the stares I was getting from everyone and to be honest I was _really _tired. I guess it's from being human again and also losing blood because I felt completely drained. I walked into the house and saw Damon sitting on the couch.

"Damon!" I screamed at him "What are you doing here?"

"Well newly found human Elena, I've come here to help. I think I might know how you became human again."

"And how exactly would you know how this happened?" I said with a snobby tone.

Damon (Ignoring my sarcasm) gave me a side smile and continued to explain the theory he had on the issue.

"Well I think when Bonnie used black magic on you, it not only affected her but you as well. Considering you're the one she did the magic on. As we all know there is no possible way to reverse magic but we can still find out how this happened because right now i just have a theory. So where do we go when we have questions about magic? That's right Ms. All better Bonnie Benette, but I'll give you guys until tomorrow until she is completely healed and you've gotten some rest. Being a human drains huh?"

I ignored Damon's annoying sarcasm and watched him as he walked out of the door; he was a real jerk sometimes! But he was right about us needing to find answers and we did have to get them from Bonnie since she was the one casting the spell. My thoughts spun around in my head and just made me more exhausted until I finally decided to lay down; I was so tired that I just fell asleep on the couch because I couldn't even make it to my bedroom.

**Jeremy's POV**

I stayed at Bonnie's house all night with her, I woke up before her and sat on the couch just watching her sleep; she looked so peaceful not to mention beautiful. She slowly woke up and suddenly jumped in shock when she saw me sitting next to her, I'm guessing she didn't know I was there. I walked her over to the dining table where her breakfast and coffee that I made was waiting for her. She looked up and gave me the most gorgeous smile before she started eating her breakfast. She was looking a lot better and healthier and after she ate we talked for a bit before Elena and Damon showed up.

Damon began to speak. "Bonnie we need to see the spell book you used to bring black Elena we think the black magic could have affected her too. Can you show us where it is?"

"The last place I had the book was in the old Witch's cabin." Damon kind of overreacted when Bonnie said that.

"Bonnie, you mean to tell me that you left a very IMPORTANT spell book in the middle of the woods!? Why would you do that? Aren't witches supposed to carry those things around like pocket dictionaries!?"

"Calm down Damon, no one has gone to that cabin for years and after we left I put an invisibility spell over it so no one can see it to get inside so lets go to the cabin and get the book."

**Bonnie's POV**

We all got into Jeremy's car and drove to where the cabin was, once we got there I lifted the spell so we could see the cabin again. We went inside and looked all over the cabin but there was no sign of the spell book anywhere! We even looked in all of the secret spots I was told about by my Grams but we still couldn't find it. After a while of looking I sat on the floor in defeat before I explained to everyone what was wrong..

"Someone did steal the book but it wasn't just anyone; it was a witch. Only witches can see past invisibility spells and I was convinced I was the only one in mystic falls, but I guess I was wrong..."


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonnie's POV**

So there was another witch in town, that apparently practiced black magic. If we didn't find them soon enough this was not going to end well. I silently remained sitting staring at the floor of the cabin below me not quite sure what to say to my friends. We all walked silently out of the cabin not knowing what to think as we drove to the Salvatore house. We sat in the main room and everyone remained quiet until I began to speak.

"Guys, we need to find out who and where this witch is, if they're dealing with black magic then they're definitely dangerous."

"Okay Bonnie, let's rest tonight then we will begin looking all over mystic falls tomorrow." Stefan replied shortly after.

Everyone nodded in agreement to make that our plan and everyone headed home, except for Jeremy. He stayed with me again for another night and honestly it was nice having some company especially because I wanted to stay in my house; I just didn't have anyone there so it meant a lot that he was taking care of me after my dad's death. The next morning Damon came into my house and practically broke my door down. We sat in my house for a couple of hours trying to decide what to do while we collected all the weapons we could find including my spell book. We sat in silence until Damon finally said something.

"I have a plan!" He shouted.

_Oh dear this is gonna be good_ I thought to myself.

"We should throw a party, in fact we should throw a founders party; inviting everyone in town and Bonnie could hunt her down. I will also look around town while the party is going on just in case she decides not to show, which I'm sure she will because if she doesn't it will look suspicious and that would just be too easy."

I started to speak "Okay Damon, sounds like a plan and although I can track another witch I may also need some help by someone who know quite a bit about witches. I'm going to need Klaus's help."

**Caroline's Pov**

Everyone looked at me and I couldn't help but to blush. Although they didn't know about mine and Klaus's relationship (besides Stefan of course) I still felt embarrassed about the fact that they expected me to call him, the whole thing was just so awkward and I was starting to think I should tell my secret before it eventually comes out by itself. I agreed to call Klaus and after a few minutes he came over.

He looked around at everyone in the room before he walked straight up to Bonnie. "Hello Bonnie, I understand you need my help with something love?"

"Yes Klaus, I need you to help me find a witch. Caroline is setting up a founders party for tonight; inviting the whole town and I need your help tracking the witch down. Damon won't be there, he will be looking for them all over town in case they don't show up. Do you think you can help me?"

"Sure, what are friends for?" Elena then cut in and she was infuriated!

"Friends? Really Klaus? We are NOT friends! Not after you killed my aunt Jenna!"

"I told you that was an accident Elena, I was fighting a wolf that was after me and I don't know when or if you'll ever believe me but I did NOT kill your aunt. The wolf killed her and I was left by her body; all of it was set up and I would never lie about something like this."

"I don't think I'll ever believe you Klaus! You should consider yourself lucky I let you live this long."

Elena then left with Damon to search the town for the witch and we had two hours until the founders party started so I began to get everything ready including myself. I was so nervous about the whole thing, well everything that was going on actually. Bonnie using black magic, another witch in town (also using black magic) Elena hating Klaus, Elena seeking revenge on Klaus, and how the hell I'm supposed to keep my secret relationship under lock down. I started to get ready trying to organize my thoughts at the same time. After I was dressed Klaus came into the room wearing a black tux. He paused and just silently stared at me, then looked up into my eyes to compliment me.

"Wow, you look beautiful Caroline."

"Thank you, you don't look bad yourself." I said as I gave him a grin before I glanced over at the clock and realized what time it was.

We all headed over to the founders party and once we got inside we split up and began our hunt for the town's new witch...


	18. Chapter 17

**Caroline's POV**

Since Klaus and I couldn't be seen together Bonnie and I took one side of the ballroom and Jeremy and Klaus split up on the other two sides. Stefan stayed near the entrance to check out who was coming to the party or even leaving early. Bonnie and I tried to blend in and look for anyone who looked suspicious at the same time. Each of us circled around the ballroom but didn't see anything out of the ordinary and Damon was searching through town for the witch. So I texted him for any details but he had the same as us; nothing. I just hope we find this witch before they cause any trouble if they haven't already.

**Stefan's POV**

I looked around trying to notice something strange but this witch was very good at hiding. I went over to the drink table to get a cup of scotch then made my way upstairs when this girl came up to me. She was quite pretty; she had long light brown wavy hair, pale skin almost as pale as a vampire's, bright blue eyes and her name was Amilia, well that's what she told me.

"I'm Stefan" I said as I passively smiled at her trying to ignore her endless flirting. I just had a brief conversation but continued my search for the witch. As I turned away to look around the room when I suddenly felt this soaring pain in my brain. The witch was attacking me, but where was she!? I tried seraching for her with my eyes because I couldn't move and was now on my knees. Everything started to blur until I finally passed out and I could feel myself being dragged into a nearby bedroom. After about 20 minutes I woke up only to see that the witch that captured me was the brown haired flirt I was talking to a few minutes ago. I was just surprised because witches don't usually put themselves out there like that, unless they want something from you or if you're their target, which is even worse...

**Bonnie's POV**

Stefan wasn't answering any of my texts and I've been texting him for the last half hour! I'm starting to get worried, I think something happened to him. I ran over to Caroline to warn her that we needed to find Stefan.

"Stefan is not answering any of his texts Caroline, I'm starting to get worried! Did you see which direction he went."

"I'm pretty sure he went upstairs, you check the left side rooms and I'll check the right."

"I'll help you look Caroline!" Klaus chimed in.

"No Klaus we need you to stay down here and keep a look out." I told him as his expression became disappointed.

Caroline and I went upstairs splitting up searching all of the rooms which was harder than it looked, this mansion was freakin' huge! We searched and searched until I finally found a door that was locked, I texted Caroline and she came over kicking the door open. We froze as we saw Stefan lying on the floor and a brown haired, blue eyed girl standing over him as he struggled to escaped the Vervain filled rope he was tied in. I began to untie Stefan and Caroline cornered the witch. She held her by her neck against the wall until she fell to the floor in pain. I then attacked the witch and began to question her.

"What do you want with Stefan? Why did you come to mystic falls in the first place?" The witch began to answer as I telepathically held her against the wall; she might be strong but I'm stronger.

"I came here to hunt the Salvatore brothers, there's a reward on whoever finds them first, I didn't know they had a witch bodyguard though." I looked down at the bedside table and saw my book of black magic. I quickly grabbed the book with one hand and continued questioning her.

"So why did you steal my black magic journal? Why did you need this? "

"Oh I needed that to turn the doppelganger back into a human, they won't accept her after she's been infected with vampirism."

"You did this to me!?" Elena shouted as she walked into the room with Klaus.

"Yes princess, you're a human now so you can properly enjoy a cheeseburger. How did I get so luck to get a Salvatore and a doppelganger all in the same night!?"

"That's two Salvatore actually, you forgot to mention the sexy one." Damon stated as he also came into the room.

I began to speak again, "Well sorry to break it to you but I'm protecting them. all of them! So your witchcraft won't work here!"

"Oh right you guys still think I'm a witch, well news flash honey; wizards can use black magic too."

"I don't care what you are! I want you to leave and if you ever come back I'll kill you myself." I said bravely but had an uneasy feeling in my gut, she was definitely holding back when I cornered her. She walked out of the room with a smirk on her face. Stefan, Damon and Klaus made sure she walked all the way out of the door and I sank to the floor as I couldn't help but to be worried by our newly found threat. She definitely won't be out in the open like this again but she will be back...


	19. Chapter 18

**Caroline's POV**

After the party had ended everyone went their separate ways to go home except for Klaus; he drove me home. He was always so protective over me and sometimes I wish he was like that with himself rather than being reckless 90% of the time. We remained silent until we were finally on my street.

"I think I can take it from here Klaus, thanks for taking me home."

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay over? just in case something happens?"

"No I'll be fine, my mom is home and she has a gun; the perks of living with a sheriff."

"Alright love, well if you need anything you know where to find me."

After saying that he walked me to my door and gave a kiss goodnight. I then went straight to my room, my bed never felt so comfortable! It was so relaxing to finally have a moment of peace after all that's happened.

**Bonnie's POV**

The next day I spent the whole morning researching the weaknesses of wizards but I couldn't seem to find anything. I don't know how I was going to possibly defeat something that could be more powerful than me and I couldn't let any of my friends get hurt or killed because i couldn't protect them. I paced back and fourth around the room trying to think of a resolution, while I was lost in thought someone knocked the door. It was Jeremy, he came to check on me.

"Hey Jerm, what's up?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing, you know you saved all of us last night and no one really gave you a proper thank you. So thank you."

"Thanks for that Jeremy but I don't need to be thanked because that wizard is still out there somewhere and honestly..." I stopped in the middle of my sentence because there was no way I could tell any of my friends I may not be able to protect them, they are worried enough as it is.

"Honestly what Bonnie? What's wrong?"

"I've been researching weaknesses of wizards and I couldn't find anything so whatever hurts them they are really good at hiding it."

"I think you've been looking in the wrong places Bonnie."

Jeremy started to ruffle through the book shelf in my room until he found my grandmother's old spell book. He handed it to me and told me to do my research from there."

"I've looked in that book about 100 times Jeremy, I didn't find anything on wizards. It's just a book of spell. He insisted that I take another look at the book so I grabbed it and once again found noting. I flipped to the back of the book and heard something rip. There was an extra blank page at the back of the book and it was started to tear off, I ripped it out and I couldn't believe what I found. Underneath that blank page that was connected to the book was seam, I cut it open and found a small thin black journal which now seems reasonable to hid in this spell book before the covers were so thick. I opened the journal and it was about wizard's magic and how dangerous it could be to a witch but the last page finally revealed their weakness, I had to call everyone we needed to plan something out Now!


	20. Chapter 19

**Bonnie's POV**

Shortly after Jeremy and I found the hidden wizard's book we called everyone over to my house. Elena, Damon, Caroline, Stefan and even Matt showed up to help. Everyone except Klaus and I suspected Caroline didn't want him to come because they were hiding something. At least it looked that way at the ball. Well anyway I directed my focus towards the problem at hand because My friends and I had a bigger problem to worry about. I showed everyone the wizard's journal and explained how it named the weaknesses of wizards and how we can defeat Amilia. We all tried to figure out how we would corner the wizard and where we think she would be hiding. Mystic falls is a small town but surprisingly has a lot of hiding places.

Damon began to speak "Well she can't be far, I doubt she left Mytic falls because she's obviously not done hunting Stefan and I down. I mean I know why she'd want me but I really don't know what she sees in my brother! No offense bro." Damon said as he looked over at Stefan smirking.

I ignored Damon's Ignorant comment and began looking for a spell in my spell book; because the substance that weakened wizards had to be created. A root called _Ane_ba can destroy the wizard. It is made by mixing _Wolfsbane (Poison of wolves), Vervain (Poison for vampires) _and topped off by a sample of blood of the person casting the spell. Damon and Jeremy went out into the woods by the witches cabin to collect some Wolfsbane and Caroline brought me the Vervain. We waited for them to come back with the Wolfsbane before i could start the spell.

**Caroline's POV**

Damon and Jeremy were taking a really long time to get the Wolfsbane. I could have sworn they left an hour and a half ago. I was started to get worried so Stefan and I went out to look for them. When we finally got to the witches cabin Damon and Jeremy weren't there so we headed back to Bonnie's house. When we arrived at Bonnie's house something weird happened; we walked up to the door but it wouldn't open and when we tried to push our way into the house we were knock backwards! I looked over at Stefan confused.

"It's a protection spell Caroline, it was put there so we can't get back into the house."

"Why in the hell would put a protection spell up against her own friends?"

"It wasn't her that cast the protection spell..."

I looked over at the house only to see Amlia looking out at us through the window wearing a devious smirk on her face. I looked behind her through the window and saw that Bonnie and Elena tied to chairs squirming to escape. I heard ruffles from the bushes; it was Damon and Jeremy coming from behind the house. They couldn't get in either because Amilia put the protection spell around the whole house and there was no possible way to get in. I didn't see Matt anywhere though, until I looked again and he was helping Amilia but not willingly. He was being Possessed by Amilia and I could tell because his eyes; they were completely black. What were we supposed to do now? Bonnie, Elena and Matt were trapped alone in a house with an evil wizard that was after the Salvatore brother's heads on a platter!

Well if we can't get in the house maybe we can just find a way to sneak in the last ingredient of the spell, the Wolfsbane...


	21. Chapter 20

**Bonnie's POV**

I struggled trying to get out of the chair i was tied to until I finally realized what Amalia was doing; she was trying to scare me. She knows if I fear her I'll become weaker because I wont be focused. Well I wasn't going to let her get away with it! I closed my eyes focusing all my energy on taking Amilia down! I could feel my energy growing, i was getting stronger by the second. I finally built up my strength and ripped through the ropes that were holding me down then I quickly ran to my friends to untie them. My powers brought me back on my feet and I was no longer afraid of Amilia because she put my friends in danger and now she has to face me.

**Caroline's POV**

I kept looking for a way into the house and began to lose hope until I suddenly saw the front door fly open! I saw Bonnie standing in the doorway and I quickly ran into the house handing Bonnie the Wolfsbane. She quickly mixed it with the Vervain and turned around to attack Amilia but she was gone! The chair she was tied to was empty, she just vanished. I went straight home after the crazy weird day we had and when I walked inside I heard something. I definitely wasn't alone and not in the mood so if Amilia followed me home I'm just going to kill her myself. The sound was coming from my room and I approached the door ready to attack but when I opened my door Klaus was standing in the middle of my room. He was holding a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a small blue box in the other. I couldn't help to smile at the goofy grin on his face. I ran to hug him, after the crappy day I'd had I was so glad to see him. It seemed like forever until he finally unwrapped me from his arms. The rest of the night Klaus stayed with me, I told him everything that happened with Amilia and he was upset that I didn't ask for help but I mean how could I? Klaus wasn't exactly the most reasonably when it came to planning an attack, that's why I didn't include him. Not to mention my friends were still traumatized from seeing him kill Katherine. I started drift and fell asleep in Klaus's arms. When I woke up he was gone; I was getting really tired of keeping us a secret because I couldn't even wake up to him in the morning. I know he's an original vampire and that was intimidating but if people just got to know they'd be able to see the good in him, just like I do.

**Damon's POV**

I continued looking for Amilia but I couldn't find her anywhere. I still couldn't figure out how she just disappeared. I looked for her alone, even though it was dangerous because I was one of her targets but I don't think anyone will miss me anyway. That is if she kills me, which doesn't seem likely to happen tonight because I didn't even find her yet. I knew one thing for sure and that was that I wanted to talk to this wizard alone because I wanted to find out why she was hunting me and my brother. Well actually I just want to know about Stefan because I probably killed one of her family or friends and she's coming back for revenge, that's what it usually is. But I don't understand why she would be after Stefan and in order to protect my brother I had to get her alone to find out why she's after him. Just when I started to give up I saw a shadow run by in the corner of my eye which was a relief because I've been out here looking for a wizard for half an hour and now she's coming to me. Or so I thought, when I finally caught up to the shadow and they turned around to face me I couldn't believe what I saw...

"Katherine, how are you still alive?"


	22. Chapter 21

** Damon's POV**

I couldn't believe what I seeing, how was she alive? Either I had too much bourbon earlier or something really weird was going on.

"Katherine, how are you alive? I mean I literally saw Klaus dagger you and snap your neck right in front of everyone."

"I guess that's the one thing you don't know about me Damon, I always find a way to survive."

"But that doesn't make any sense you were dead and I mean completely dead. You were no heart beat, dried out vampire, decomposing kind of dead. How the hell did you survive that?"

"Well you see after I was daggered and almost completely decomposed your little witchy friend pulled the dagger out and used magic to bring me back to life, so I guess I owe her a thank you note."

"Little witchy friend? I only have one little witchy friend and that's Bonnie, she was with us when you died so there's no way she could've helped you."

"Oh no not bonnie, your other friend. She said her name was Amilia."

I remained silent; not telling Katherine that Amilia was actually a wizard who was after all of us because if she brought Katherine back to life I have no doubt it was because she planned to use her against us. So I decided to lie.

"Well that's weird because I don't know anyone named Amilia, so that's kind of strange. I hope you're not planning to stay Katherine, Klaus is still not on good terms with you and he thinks you're dead. But I can just save him some trouble and kill you right here and now and make sure you never come back this time."

"Oh Damon, you make me laugh, I'm protected by a very powerful witch so try anything and she'll kill you. That was a cute threat though." Katherine said as she walked away disappearing into the darkness of the night. I had to find Stefan and tell him that Katherine was still alive and that Amilia was definitely planning something. I rushed home but Stefan wasn't there so I called everyone but no one had seen him. Amilia must have gotten to him and she must've known I was looking for her so she used Katherine as a distraction, I needed to find him!

**Elena's POV**

I really didn't know how I felt about being human again, I mean it was a huge relief that the blood lust was gone but I couldn't help but to feel completely helpless. Not to mention I was surrounded by vampires daily and now they are going to be overprotective over me once again because I've lost my vampirism. Part of me wanted to ask Stefan to change me but I knew it was a bad idea and he would probably refuse my offer. I was caught up in my thoughts until I was distracted by my phone ringing. I looked down at the screen, it was Damon. I really didn't feel like answering but I did anyway.

"What is it Damon?"

"Elena, Stefan is missing!"

"What? What do you mean he's missing!?"

"Missing! As in not here and no one knows where he is! Hurry up and get to my house, everyone is here."

"Alright I'm coming now."

I grabbed my coat and car keys and opened the door, right when I was about to walk to my door Katherine showed up at my doorstep...

**Caroline's POV**

I got a call from Damon that Stefan had disappeared. It woke me up and I forgot that Klaus was there. I woke him up and told him he had to leave because my mom was home, which was a lie because she was working a late shift tonight. But I had to lie because I didn't want him to worry and follow me. Klaus climbed out my window and when he was finally gone I rushed over to the Salvatore house. Everyone was there trying to figure out where Amilia would have taken Stefan. We were all still waiting for Elene to arrive while making a plan. Damon finally called Elena's phone but she didn't answer. He said that she told him she was on her way a long time ago. Matt and Jeremy went back to her house to check on her. The rest of us tried to figure out where Amilia was hiding.

"Maybe she went back to the witch cabin, there is a lot of power there" Bonnie chimed in.

"No she wouldn't go there, because she knows its somewhere we'd look." Damon said with a worried look on his face.

Matt and Jeremy came busting in the door looking worried and shaken up.

"Elena isn't home, Amilia must have took her too!" Jeremy said trying to cover up the worry in his voice! This wizard had two of our friends so we needed to figure something out and fast! Before it's too late...


	23. Chapter 22

**Jeremy's POV**

After I told everyone the news that Elena was also missing everyone started to separate in different directions to look for Stefan and Elena. Everyone split up into pairs to look for them; Bonnie and I went to the old witch cabin, Matt and Damon went into the woods and Caroline went with Klaus to the old Lockwood property, which seems to be a popular place for casting spells. After searching everywhere we still couldn't figure out where Amilia had taken them. I thought of another way we could find them; I should've said this in the first place! I ran to bonnie.

"Bonnie! Do you have anything of Elena's?"

"I have the friendship bracelet she gave me."

"That's perfect! Can you use it to do a locator spell?"

"I can try because it has her traces on it but if it doesn't work we'll have to go back to your house and look for something else which may be a problem because we don't know how much time we have until Amilia hurts them so I hope this works! But just in case, I'll need a drop of your blood to cast the spell."

I made a small cut in my hand and dripped it over the bracelet as I watched her begin the spell. For a few minutes there was complete silence and I watched her facial expression to see if she was finding anything. Suddenly her eyes shot open and I jumped back in shock. I don't know what she saw, but now I was a bit scared to find out.

"Jeremy, I saw Elena and Stefan! I know where Amilia took them!"

"Where? What exactly did you see?"

"Amilia took them to the tomb and used a spell to keep them locked inside! Call everyone and tell them to meet us there."

I did as Bonnie said and we headed to the tomb, I kept my knife close to me in case Amilia tries to hurt bonnie again.

**Caroline's POV**

I was so happy that Klaus was helping us to find Elena and Stefan but I was afraid he would try to kill Amilia just like he killed on the other hand I wasn't too worried because she kidnapped our friends so it's not like she didn't deserve it. Everyone planned to meet at the tomb because that's where Bonnie saw Elena and Stefan. Klaus held me close as we ran to the tomb; one of the perks of being a vampire was super speed, it really saves gas money. Once we got there everyone was standing outside of the tomb ready for Amilia to attack as we all assumed she would be standing guard keeping our friends as prisoner. Damon was the first one to run to the tomb but Amila wasn't there but our friends were.

**Bonnies POV**

I concentrated and was able to take down Amilia's protection spell. Elena and Stefan ran out hugging and thanking us. Everyone started making their way home, I stayed a few moments longer taking in that I just took down a wizard's protection spell, My power was definitely growing. Just when I was about to leave I heard a voice leaving a chill on the back of my neck.

"So it's true, you really are powerful enough to compete with me. You are a rare kind of witch Bonnie Bennett."

I turned around to see Amilia standing in the entrance of the tomb holding my spell book...


End file.
